Hypersuaded Mimicry
by Number 8.0
Summary: Discontinued
1. The Rooks

Tower Prep One shot- Suki & Gabe- The Rooks.

This is where Suki is trying to persuade Gabe to come to the dance..

" Gabe get up! You promised CJ that you were going to the Dance!"

"I don't feel like dancing Suki . I've dealt with enough rejection this week"

Suki sighed.

"Im not going to move until you come with me to the dance Gabriel!" She laid down on the bed next to her friend, refusing to move. "Suki! What about CJ! She's waiting for you at the dance!" Suki glared at him, refusing to move an inch and started to cover her ears before Gabe could attempt to Hy-persuade her. All the while, CJ was getting impatient waiting for her two friends to show up. Her party was slowly dropping down on the success scale, and her best friends were no-shows, so officially, her night is ruined..

Meanwhile...

" What! I'm not going to let you guys ruin CJ's party!"

"Did you hear what she said about me Archer! She will pay." Ian tried to stop the Rooks from proceeding, by attacking Jeremy. Of course they were fighting soon, and, then Jeremy had Ian in an headlock. A shy-looking Rook tied Ian's hands together. Ian was knocked out, and the Rooks grabbed their bird masks and left out of the room chanting revenge

"Suki! Just Go!" Suki's eyes slightly welled up, and she awkwardly hugged gabe.

"Feel better then Gabe" She said as her voice cracked, and ran out of the room

...

"Where were you Suki! I've been waiting forever, and this dance is boring enough as it is!"

"Sorry CJ, I was trying to persuade Gabe to come, he said he's not feeling well enough and doesn't want to come right now." Suki sighed. Her best friend noticed there was something up, but decided to drop it since her Japanese friend seemed slightly down. As CJ finished her train of thought, the doors burst open. CJ thought it was Ian, or least likely Gabe, but it wasn't. They were Rooks. As the fact that everyone was shell-shocked at the fact there were Rooks of all people at a school dance event. The other Rooks began destroying the room, and this caused CJ to protest with no luck. The Doors burst open, again, revealing a tired-looking Gabe.

"Stop."

"What makes you think Im actually going to listen to you 'Velma'?"

"At least I don't look like a chicken with that bird mask" this earned him a few laughs across the , Gabe hypersuaded him into giving up his mask, revealing him to be Jeremy, causing Coach to drag him off to HeadMaster's office.

Later...

"Gabe, you actually stopped him!" Suki exclaimed, hugging her friend tightly. Gabe blushed but then remembered about earlier, causing his face to pale a few shades.

" Suki.. sorry for snapping at you earlier..." He mumbled.

"Its ok Gabe, I sort-of understand" she smiled.

END

IKNOW! Shortest one shot in the history of them all! More Sabe One-shots to come. But The Rooks had the most Sabe fluff so its my official favorite!


	2. FathersFinalEscape

The Final Escape- [ Fathers episode]

AN- I finally got this posted. Ugh! I'm so lazy. Anyway, in this chapter, Ian , Suki, CJ , and Gabe finish off the rooks that were sent to West Campus, and then escape. Its not really that good, And like I said, this is my first time at parodies, so I'm not that good with them.

...

The Four had finally finished off the rooks In the West Campus locker-room, and knew that it was time to run, before the Knomes[1] came. Gabe then realized about Senor Guapo.

"Senor Guapo!"

"Now isn't the time to be worrying about Senor Guapo[2]!"

"But Suki!"

"Not Now! We have to hurry!"

Suki grabbed Gabe's Arm, and then ran to catch up with Ian and CJ. In less than 5 minutes, they reached the drainage pipe below West Campus. Ian pried off the metal bars and the Knome screeching was closer. Ian pushed aside the rubbish, and then crawled in. CJ 2nd,and then Gabe helped Suki in. Suki was sort of reluctant, because the chances of Gabe being caught because he was last were high. She rushed in with the crawling so Gabe could follow her. By 2 minutes , they had reached the end of the tunnel and were hurrying Ian up so he could open up the other side of the drain. The Gate finally gave way, and then they rushed out, so in their hurry , they fell on each other. Ian quickly locked up the gate, and threw away the key, To avoid some bad Knome vs. Teens confrontation. In a spur- of –the –moment action, Gabe pulled Suki, Cj and Ian into a hug. Then they all broke out into a weird Victory-dance. They continued to run north of the drainage pipe, and then were confronted by a woman wearing a red dress suit . Suki unconsciously hung on to Gabe's arm tightly. Had they been caught ? The Woman began to speak, in an oddly mechanical voice. "Well done. You've escaped Tower Prep. Few Try, and Few succeed. You've escaped the bad upcoming event that is going to plague the school, and the students. Only 8 living people know about this- You four-CJ, Ian, Gabe and Suki, Headmaster-"

"Headmaster? He's going to cause this to happen!" "No, CJ, he's working on the inside to stop this before this even happens!"

" You Four, Headmaster, Cornelius Tower , Suki's brother Shinji, and Mr. Sato.

" Cornelius Tower is still alive?"

"Yes, yes he is Suki."

"What about you?"

"Me? I'm not Human." And then her image faded away, puzzling the students. Suki Finally realized that she was painfully gripping Gabe's arm , and pulled away blushing. They all decided that the best thing to do was to keep on hiking, so incase the Knomes found a way out of the drain, they'd be far away. As soon as they reached the Forest's limits, Reality struck them hard.

"Where are we? How in the world are we going to get home from here?" Suki whispered to Gabe.

"I don't know , but at least we are out of that forest!"

"Gabe, I-I Can't go home! My Dad will be really mad that I bailed , then show up mysteriously!"

"He'll understand Suki! I promise!"

Cj, Suki, Ian and Gabe soon reached a camp- the one Connor said was stationed right outside of tower. It had planes and a bunch of teens in one tiny area.

"Congrats! Ya'll must be the teens that Connor said were gonna be leavin that Tower Prep place!"

"Yeah.. We are.."

"Ok, Just hop in these airplanes and we'll get you guys home!"

Suki threw her arms around Gabe. "Call me.."

…

[1]- Some people spell them as 'Gnomes', or 'Knomes' but I prefer Gnomes. I don't know which one is correct

[2]- Senor Guapo means 'Mr. Handsome' in English.

This is based of the Season Finale, BUT, its not the end of the story! I'm going to base chapters off of previous episodes, so look out! Also, There might be a season 2 of TP, so i hope Season 2 will happen.


End file.
